


Convention Confessions

by MissMoMo1990



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMoMo1990/pseuds/MissMoMo1990
Summary: WARNING: This story contains explicit TCEST!Rating: RPairing: Raph/LeoSetting: 2k12 Turtles! (Post Season 4)Summary: After years of secretly pining for each other, Raph and Leo finally have an opportunity to let their true feelings out.*A long overdue request for the very patient and charming Reader115





	Convention Confessions

“I can’t believe I let you dorks talk me into this.”

Raphael glared at the oblivious human who had roughly shouldered past him in the crowded hallway of New York City’s Javits Center. The collision had knocked loose the horned helmet of his dwarven costume and he reached up to readjust it. Dressing to participate in a massive Mazes and Mutants LARP event at Comic Con with his brothers, April, Casey, and numerous strangers was definitely not his idea of fun. In fact, he would have gladly stayed at home all alone rather than subject himself to this embarrassment. But…

“Oh, come on, Raph!” Leo said from the left. Garbed in his knight’s ensemble, he seemed to have a permanent smile fixed on his face. He slung an arm around the sai-wielder and steered them through the thick crowd. “It’s gonna be fun! You’ll see!”

Raph quickly turned his head to hide the blush that had appeared the moment his sibling had touched him. The real reason he was here was Leo. Try as he might, in the end, he hadn’t been able to refuse his brother’s pleas to attend. Both the eager shine in Leo’s blue eyes and the prospect of spending time with the leader were too appealing to resist. Leo’s hand suddenly tightened its grip on his shoulder and Raph’s blush flamed again.

It was hard to say when exactly Raph had developed a crush on Leo. Best guess was that it had happened around the time they’d turned fifteen. Almost overnight he’d stopped seeing the sword-wielding turtle as his perfect, somewhat pompous, big brother and started viewing him more affectionately.

At first, Raph told himself that he was merely coming to terms with their respective roles in the clan and had a new-found respect for the chosen leader. That rationalization vanished in single afternoon’s sparring session during which Raph had managed to pin Leo to the wall and his imagination let him picture himself kissing the taller turtle. Raph had been locked in a state of confusion ever since then, torn between wanting to confess his feelings to Leo and trying to deny his sexuality. No matter what Raph did to convince himself that he wasn’t longing for his brother’s companionship, he always came back to the same conclusion:

He was hopelessly in love with Leo.

“There’s the Windsor ballroom,” Donatello announced upon reaching the end of the hallway and pointed to a pair of mahogany doors set into the wall opposite them. He looked back over his shoulder, silver beard swinging, at their small group which he had been leading around the convention center. “That’s where we need to go for the LARP.”

A wave of con goers was approaching from behind. The clan parted, pressing themselves to the walls to avoid being trampled or impeding traffic. Once the humans had passed, they continued with their conversation.

“Dude, the LARP is hours away,” Casey griped. He had chosen to assume a character similar to Raph’s for the sole reason of belonging to the same dwarven clan as his best friend. “What are we supposed to do until then?”

“We could always find something to eat,” Mikey suggested hopefully, rubbing a hand over his growling stomach. His elven ears flapped as he darted out of the path of a janitorial cart pushed along by a disgruntled-looking convention worker. “I bet there’s pizza around her somewhere.”

“Do you ever think of anything besides your stomach?” Raph wondered, all too aware of the fact that Leo was still embracing him in a one-armed hug.

“No, sometimes I think about my toes,” the orange-masked ninja replied cheekily while wiggling said body part which made Raph roll his eyes.

“There’s a whole bunch of other panels or activities going on throughout the day,” April told her friends as her eyes scanned the list of events printed in the con’s program. Her persona was that of a fairy guardian and she wore wings comprised of purple-colored cellophane that matched her rather short dress. “It won’t be that hard to stay entertained.”

“Let me see that,” Casey demanded, snatching the program from her hand.

The redhead glared at the thief, but before she could say anything, Don had sidled over to her with his booklet ready in hand. “You can look at mine with me, April.”

“Thanks, Donnie,” she said, flashing him a smile which he returned.

Suppressing a resentful sigh, Leo let his arm around Raph drop and instead reached for his own program tucked into his belt. He couldn’t keep pretending that he had a reason to be hanging on to his brother. Not unless he wanted to invite some potentially embarrassing questions from Mikey, Donnie, or Casey. More than that though, he was worried that Raph might object to his touch. The sai-wielder had seemed rather annoyed while stuck to Leo’s side.

Well, that was what Leo thought until Raph leaned against his shoulder to peer at the pages he had opened.

Leo felt his heart start to thump a little harder. He caught April’s eye from across the hallway. Arching an eyebrow, she glanced at Raph then back to Leo and smirked. The leader flushed, gave her an awkward smile, and hastily dropped his gaze to the program in his hands. He could sense that April was still watching them even if she was acting like Donnie had all of her attention while they discussed the convention’s schedule.

 “Folktales, fairytales, and myths sounds interesting…” Leo heard her say to his brother before another crowd of loud people passed, blocking out the rest of her speech.

              It was never Leo’s intention for anyone to discover his feelings for Raph. Unfortunately for him, April possessed an annoying ability to detect secrets and an almost obsessive need to then unlock them. Leo had been shocked into several seconds of silence when, one night over a year ago, she had corned him in his room and asked him point blank if he was in love with Raph. Finally, he has stammered out a denial only to break down and confess everything after a single doubtful look from his human friend. To his immense relief, April had been understanding and accepting of his predicament. In fact, she seemed downright giddy with joy. And while Leo had sworn her to secrecy, that hadn’t stopped her from suggesting that he reveal his feelings to Raph every other week or so since then.

              “PaintPlace Tutorial…The Excitement of Geek Law…Cosplay to Career…” Raph scoffed as he read the list of options. “Geeze, I don’t know which one to pick. They all sound lame.”

“Don’t be such a downer, Raph,” Leo scolded mildly. “You might actually have fun if you tried.” He scanned the program, searching for something that would pique his brother’s interest. “We could go to Comics Versus Manga…or Forgotten Genres…or Trends in Writing…or…” Leo’s voice faltered and his blue eyes grew wide. “…oh my god…”

“What?” Raph wondered with a slight sense of alarm as he looked up at his big brother. “What’s wrong?”

“…Ben Bass…”

“…what?”

“Ben Bass!” Leo exclaimed. Grinning from ear to ear, he turned to grip Raph by the shoulders and gave him a hard shake. “Ben Bass is here!”

“Who the heck is Ben Bass?” the hothead asked grumpily.

“Are you kidding me?!” Leo questioned incredulously. He appeared highly offended by Raph’s lack of knowledge. “Ben Bass! He’s the voice actor for Captain Ryan on _Space Heroes_!”

Raph rolled his eyes and groaned like he was in pain. “I should have guessed. What else could make you launch into full-on dork mode?”

Leo was too excited to be bothered by the barb. “He’s doing a Q&A panel about playing Captain Ryan in ten minutes! Raph, we _have to go_!”

“Okay! Okay! Okay! We can go!” Raph relented as Leo rattled him back and forth. “Just stop shaking me before you give me brain damage!”

Leo ceased immediately though he kept his hold on the shorter turtle. Raph gazed up into his brother’s beaming face, enraptured by the sparkle in Leo’s brilliant blue eyes. The katana-wielder’s happiness was infectious and Raph felt the corners of his mouth twitch, threatening to form a smile. Then Leo looked away and the magic was broken.

“Hey guys!” Leo had turned to address the rest of his family and discovered that they had all disappeared. He looked up and down the hallway for them, certain they had simply been swept along by another wave of attendees, but they were nowhere to be seen. “Now where did they run off to?”

“No idea,” Raph said, straightening his helmet again as he glanced around for his friends as well. He fished out his T-Phone and began to walk while thumbing through his contacts. “Come on. We can text them on our way to your _Space Heroes_ thing.” He stopped upon realizing that he had no idea which direction he needed to go and looked back at Leo. “Where is it supposed to be anyhow?”

Leo’s smile re-emerged. Dashing forward, he seized Raph by the upper arm and sped off down the hallway to the left. The noise of the crowd drowned out all of Raph’s attempted protests as he was dragged along, jostled by both cosplayers and plain-clothes moving with and against them.

A few minutes later, he was pulled into a large conference room crammed full of padded chairs of which few were unoccupied. Leo led Raph along the wall towards the front of the room where a long, rectangular table stood covered in a red pleated cloth. Only one person was seated behind the table - a young, clean-shaven man with dark brown hair that fell to the top of his shoulders dressed in jeans and a plain gray polo.

“That’s _him_!” Leo breathed while staring unashamedly at the man. His hands clenched around Raph’s bicep as if seeking support from the smaller turtle. “That’s Ben Bass!”

“Really? I never would have guessed,” Raph stated sarcastically. He studied the voice actor critically. “He doesn’t look too happy to be here.”

Indeed, Ben was scowling at the table top, his arms folded defensively across his chest. He refused to lift his gaze to the still growing crowd even when the noise level became almost unbearable.

“He’s probably just tired,” Leo excused.

Rolling his eyes, Raph turned his attention to his phone and proceeded to type out a text to Casey.

**Raph: Where are you?**

He waited all of thirty seconds before receiving a reply.

**Casey: Searching for food with Mikey.**

The hothead frowned at the message.

**Raph: Thanks for ditching me jerk. What about Donnie and April? Are they with you?**

**Casey: Nah. They wandered off together somewhere.**

**And I didn’t ditch you.**

**I’m giving you the opportunity to make your move on Leo cuz that’s how nice of a friend I am.**

Raph’s blush returned. He should have known better than to confide in Casey his feelings for Leo. The hockey-loving bonehead had been using that arsenal to tease him relentlessly for months now.

**Raph: I’m stuck in a room full of nerds dressed up like Captain Ryan. What kind of     move are you expecting me to make here?**

**Casey: Ask him if he wants to see your space ship later.**

**If you know what I mean…**

              Raph made a choking sound low in his throat that was thankfully drowned out by the dozens of voices talking loudly around him. He snuck a glance at Leo who was oblivious to everything except his disgruntled idol. Face burning hotter yet, Raph sent a response. 

              **Raph: Quit being a perv.**

**Casey: Just trying to help.**

“Alright everybody…” A magnified voice spoke suddenly, hushing all conversation. Raph looked up from his phone to see a staff member addressing the crowd with a microphone. “…the moment we’ve all been waiting for…please help me welcome Mr. Ben Bass to this year’s New York Comic Con!”

              As the room erupted in cheers and wild clapping, Raph heard Leo squeal with excitement. He tried not to read too much into the fact that Leo hadn’t released him to join in the applause. More people were trying to squeeze into the room, shoving Raph forward until he was pressed flush against his brother.

              For some reason, Leo seemed to be perfectly okay with that.

 

XXXX

 

              “Man, that guy is a total ass,” Raph declared angrily. He leaned his carapace against the wall of a long, narrow hallway that was well off the beaten path of the convention center and therefore peacefully empty. “How could he just walk out on his fans like that?”

              To say that the panel hadn’t gone well would be an understatement. Ben had fielded all of three questions, answering with the minimum amount of words and the maximum amount of attitude. On the fourth question, Ben had stood up and screamed a profanity-laced rant about his hatred for _Space Hereos_ , the recording industry, and conventions that had shocked everyone into dead silence before storming out the double doors. The atmosphere, once lighthearted and fit-to-burst with excitement, became dispirited and somber. Slowly, the audience had trickled out of the room and Raph had lead a stunned Leo to their current location.  

              The lack of a response drew Raph’s attention to his older brother. Leo sat on the opposite side of the hall, his knees pulled up to his chest and his chin resting on top of his arms. He was staring morosely at a spot on the wall and clearly had his mind on things other than what Raph was saying. Anger dissolving, Raph found himself crossing the floor to take a seat next to Leo.

              “You okay?” he asked as he gave Leo’s shoulder a soft nudge with his own. Leo nodded slowly. “You sure?”

              Leo sighed heavily and when he spoke his voice was barely more than a whisper. “Yeah. Just a little disappointed.”

              “Just a little?” Raph questioned, arching a skeptical eyebrow.

“Okay…a lot…” the leader admitted, lifting his head off of his arms. “…I guess I just always imagined that the guy who voiced Captain Ryan would be more…more…”

              “Heroic?” Raph offered when his brother stalled and Leo nodded again. He fell silent for a moment while he struggled to think of something comforting to say. “Well…you know…just because Ben turned out to be a real jerk that doesn’t make Captain Ryan any less of a hero.”

              “Yeah,” Leo agreed, but it was clear from his tone that his adoration for his favorite television show had suffered a fatal blow.

              A sudden compulsion had Raph reaching out to lay a hand over top of Leo’s. “I’m sorry it turned out to be such a crappy panel, Leo. I know how much it meant to you.”

               Heart skipping, Leo looked at Raph’s hand. His brother had no reason to apologize – Leo was the one who had insisted they go to hear Ben speak after all – and yet, those words meant the world to Leo. He wished he could say that out loud, but his mouth wasn’t functioning properly. Instead, he twisted his wrist and captured Raph’s fingers in his own.

              Raph inhaled sharply. His green eyes lifted to meet Leo’s blue ones. The sai-wielder watched as the katana-wielder’s cheeks turned red with embarrassment and felt his own burn, too. An eternity slipped by in which neither of them said a word but continued to stare at each other. Then Raph swore he saw Leo lean in a fraction of an inch.

              This was it…this was his chance to make a move….

              Swallowing his nerves, Raph tilted his head and leaned forward.  

              _THUNK!_

              Their helmets met with echoing force. Both turtles jerked back in alarm, eyes wide and faces aflame. Leo looked around frantically to check that no one had witnessed the awkward scene that had just occurred between him and Raph. The hallway was as empty as ever. Leo’s relief was short-lived for once the threat of discovery had gone, his mind began to reel with thoughts of what had almost happened.

              He had been so close to kissing Raph …now that chance was probably gone forever…

              A soft squeeze applied to his fingers reminded Leo that his hand was still linked with his Raph’s. Leo was hesitant as he turned his gaze back to his brother. Raph had shed his horned helmet and a fine layer of sweat was making his bald head shine. With his free hand, Raph reached out to cup Leo’s cheek and held him in place while he crashed their lips together.

              Leo felt his heart jump out of his chest.

              Seconds ticked by at a slowed pace and still Raph waited for a reaction from the leader. Then the gentlest of forces pressed against his mouth. Insides aflutter, Raph struggled to keep from smiling as Leo returned the kiss with increasing urgency. Before Raph had a chance to fully appreciate the taste of his brother’s lips, Leo pulled away.

              There they sat, nose to nose, their hot breaths mingling and their gazes locked.

              “…do…do you want to…to get out of here…maybe?” Leo finally asked. Surprised by his own boldness, he blushed and glanced away as he muttered a reason for his suggestion. “…the con really isn’t as much fun as I thought it would be…”

              A soft smile spread across Raph’s face. He stood slowly, pulling his brother up with him. “Come on, Leo.”

 

XXXX

 

              Raph growled as his T-Phone started to ring for the third time in less than ten minutes. Extracting his tongue from Leo’s mouth, he pulled back a bit and reached for his phone tucked in his belt. The screen showed that it was Casey who kept trying to interrupt them. He knew that his stubborn friend wouldn’t give up and so, begrudgingly, he answered the call.

              “What do you want, lamebrain?” he demanded with a scowl on his face.

              _“Hey, dipstick, where are you guys?”_ The hum of a few dozen voices made Casey’s somewhat hard to hear. _“The thing is about to start!”_

“Thing? What thing?”

              _“…the larp thing? The whole reason why we’re at the con?”_

“…shit…” Raph swore. He had completely forgotten that he was supposed to be somewhere right now. “…uh…yeah…you’re…you’re gonna have to count us out…” He glanced down at Leo pinned underneath him and pressed deep into one of the lair’s cushy beanbag chairs. His features softened to a grin. “…we had to go home early...”

              _“What?! Why?!”_

“Leo got sick,” the sai-wielder lied. “Food poisoning.” His smile broadened as he felt his brother’s fingers brush his cheek. “I told him not to eat the sushi there, but he didn’t listen.”

              _“That’s rough, dude. Is he gonna be okay? ... Raph … Raph …uh…hellooooo…?”_

Leo was to blame for Raph’s unresponsiveness. The katana-wielder had leaned up to recapture his brother’s lips, too impatient to wait for the end of the conversation. Distracted, Raph had started to lower his phone. It took a loud shout of his name from Casey to pull his attention off Leo.

              “…uh…s-sorry…” Raph apologized and cleared his throat to get rid of his stutter. “…what now?”

              _“I was asking you if Leo was gonna be okay,”_ Casey said, the irritation in his voice obvious.

              “Oh…um…yeah…” the hothead replied and jerked sharply as Leo began nibbling on his neck. “…I think he’ll be all recovered by tomorrow…”

              _“Maybe you should try a little ‘hands-on’ therapy to help him feel better.”_

Raph’s face went red with embarrassment at his friend’s jeering tone. While he scrambled to devise a witty retort, Leo detached from his neck long enough to issue a comment.

              “If you’d hang up he could put both hands on me,” the leader murmured.

              _“…was that Leo?! What are you two doing?!”_

“Nothing!” Raph insisted frantically, his green eyes wide. He could feel Leo smiling against his throat. “…just…just go do your stupid larp thing, alright?”

              _“Liar! I know y-…”_

But Raph didn’t get to hear what Casey knew because Leo had pulled the phone from his hand, ended the call, and silenced the ringtone before carelessly dropping the device on the floor to join their discarded helmets. That done, Leo gripped the back of Raph’s neck and directed his head down for a fresh round of kissing. Tense at first, Raph finally relaxed as his alarm that they’d been caught faded and was replaced by the thrill of Leo’s lips smothering his own once again.

              “I can’t believe you said that,” Raph admonished several minutes later when they broke for air. “You know Casey’s never going to let us live this down, right?”

              “Neither will April once she finds out,” Leo stated unconcernedly, letting his fingers wander the hills and valleys of Raph’s shapely biceps. “But all I care about right now is you.”

              Raph couldn’t stop a grin from forming on his face. Nuzzling into the side of Leo’s neck, he planted a few soft kisses on his brother’s tender skin before a sudden thought made him surface again. “You don’t think April and Casey planned this, do you? Inviting us to the con just to get you and me alone together?”

              “Honestly, it wouldn’t surprise me if they did,” the leader said. “April was always joking about assuming the role of cupid if I didn’t hurry up and tell you how I felt. Maybe I should have taken her more seriously.”

              The hothead fell silent, staring into Leo’s bright blue eyes as he slowly brushed a thumb over his brother’s cheek. His mind went to the conversation they’d held over an hour ago upon their return to the lair during which they both had at long last revealed the feelings they had been withholding from each other for years and the fact that their human friends had served as confidants. Raph had learned that Leo’s profession of love while they were on Xaava-Dal battling the corrupted Aeons was made with an intimate connotation and Leo learned that Raph had always hoped the sentiment had more meaning than simple brotherly affection. After lamenting all the time that they had wasted, Leo had instigated the kiss that had led to their current predicament.

              “Casey kept pushing me to make a move on you, too,” Raph admitted.

              “Really?” Leo asked and smirked when the shorter turtle nodded. “I’m glad you finally did.”

              Slipping a finger beneath Raph’s chin, Leo pulled him into a fresh kiss once again. A soft moan of appreciation escaped Raph before their tongues tangled. As enjoyable as it was to be lip-locked with the brother he had lusted after for so long, Leo was quickly realizing that mere kissing wouldn’t satisfy the desire that was now starting to rage inside him.

              Without breaking their kiss, Leo managed to slide his right leg out from underneath Raph’s bulky weight and hook it over the back of Raph’s thighs. The movement caused the stuffing inside the bean bag to shift which made Raph lose his footing on the slick stone floor. He adjusted himself quickly and in the process unintentionally ground his lower half against Leo’s groin. Both turtles groaned at the sensation and Leo squeezed his leg around Raph a little tighter.

              Raph shivered as Leo’s left hand dragged its fingers teasingly up the side of his leg to slither under the furry hem of the costume that he still wore. The katana-wielder’s other fingers gripped the back of his brother’s toga and together the two hands worked to undress the sai-wielder. He made little progress before Raph’s belt and sash hindered his goal. Leo grunted in frustration and began searching for the buckles instead.

              It was difficult trying to slip his hand between their bodies. Raph noticed Leo’s struggles and broke away from their kiss, pushing himself up on his hands and knees to give Leo room to work. Leo finally succeeded in removing the leather strapped around Raph’s waist and across his shoulder. The rest of Raph’s costume was shed without further difficulty and Leo grinned lecherously as he pulled Raph back down and attacked his mouth with renewed vigor.

Leo’s enthusiasm was infectious and Raph was suddenly compelled to touch and feel as much of his big brother’s body as possible. Gripping Leo’s left knee, Raph eased the limb open so that his hips fit between Leo’s thighs then let his fingers explore the bridges of Leo’s shell. Thrilled, the leader tried to lift himself and rub against the hothead, but his carapace had sunk too far into the cushy bean bag. His frantic squirming to try and free himself startled Raph who pulled back.

“What’s wrong?” Raph panted, his forehead wrinkled with confusion.

“…this…this isn’t working…” Leo complained and hastily added further explanation at seeing his sibling’s expression transition to worry. “…the bean bag, I mean…” He kissed the end of Raph’s nose softly. “…maybe we should continue this in my room…”

Raph’s eyes widened at Leo’s suggestion and all the implications that came with it. He hadn’t expected his relationship with Leo to go this far so quickly though he had fantasized about it often enough. And if Leo was truly willing to go to the next level, Raph didn’t see any reason to stop.

“You sure that’s what you want?” he asked and Leo nodded. Smiling, Raph got to his feet and rescued Leo from the bean bag’s clutches. “Okay, Leo…lead the way…”

Leo beamed, grabbed Raph’s hand, and bolted for his room with his knight’s cape streaming behind him. The red-masked turtle had to jog to match his brother’s long strides. Once inside, Leo let his door slam shut and pulled Raph over to the bed. A gentle push had Raph crashing shell-first into the mattress and in the blink of an eye Leo was on top of him.  

“…you’re…awfully…eager…Leo…” he managed to say between kisses.

His stomach was twisting with nerves. Leo’s hands had him pinned by the wrists and he groaned as the taller turtle’s body bucked against him. A louder groan escaped him when Leo’s teeth nipped at his jugular.

 “You don’t know how long I’ve been wanting to do this…” the leader husked.

“I’m starting to get an idea,” Raph replied, shifting restlessly as the pressure in his lower shell increased.  

“…but I always imagined it a bit differently…” Without warning, Leo stripped away his cape and rolled until their positions were switched. He chuckled at the look of surprise on Raph’s face before leeching onto that delicious neck again. “…that’s better.”

Something inside Raph suddenly seemed to click. Whatever hesitancy he had been feeling was suddenly replaced by passionate aggression. Growling low in his throat, he sank his teeth into Leo’s shoulder while simultaneously gripping the leader by his hips and thrusting against him. As Leo’s resultant moan filled the room, Raph’s cock dropped.

 Raph let his hands fall to his brother’s thighs and spread them a second time. Instinct had him shifting his hips in search of the blissfully tight orifice beneath Leo’s tail.

“…Raph…” the eldest gasped when he felt Raph’s cock brush against his own. He lifted his head to look at their members throbbing against each other. Raph’s girth and length did not disappoint Leo’s expectations. He watched precum dribble from the tip of his brother’s dick and the mere sight of it made Leo roll his hips in anticipation, pulling more groans from the both of them. “…Raph…want you…”

“…want you, too, Leo…” Raph breathed and bit his lip as Leo’s hips rolled once more.

Shifting again, Leonardo managed to arrange himself so that the tip of Raph’s cock was pressing against his entrance. His breath came in short bursts as trepidation rattled his limbs. It was a fleeting emotion, overpowered by primal lust. Leo’s hands slid down to Raph’s hips and slowly began to guide his brother forward.

Raph grunted in surprise as he breached the tight ring of muscle guarding Leo’s entrance. He let the leader maintain control even though the temptation to drive in hard was strong. After what seemed like an eternity, Raph finally filled Leo to the hilt and the teens moaned in unison.

Leo lifted his legs and wrapped them around Raph’s waist. The hothead took that as his cue to start thrusting. Slow at first, he moved faster as both his confidence and need grew. Beneath him, Leo was rocked on his shell by the motion and loving every second of it if the huge grin on his face was any indication. He fumbled for Raph’s hand and brought it to his straining cock. With their fingers intertwined, Leo masturbated to the rhythm of his brother’s thrusts.

“…haa…ah…” the katana-wielder moaned, his toes curling and back arching as a pleasurable pressure built inside him. “…Ra-a-a-aph….ah…fuck…”

Raph’s thought to tease Leo for uttering a cuss word vanished instantly once he felt Leo’s cock twitch and a flood of warmth cover his hand. The legs encircling him squeezed tighter, mimicking the muscles now clamping around his cock. Vision blurring, Raph was mid-thrust as his own orgasm struck.

It seemed to last forever, yet it was also over far too soon. Sliding free of his brother, Raph flopped onto his shell while his breathing slowly returned to normal. Silence filled the hot bedroom. Raph had started to think that his brother had fallen asleep when a hand slid up his chest. Grinning, he rolled onto his side and was immediately pulled into Leo’s arms.

“…love you…” Leo murmured, nuzzling the shorter turtle’s nose.

“…love you, too…” Raph replied and sealed it with a kiss.

 

 


End file.
